A vehicle sliding roof device is known from DE 32 23 750 C2 whose sliding roof cover can be extended from a roof opening and also be lowered below a roof surface adjacent to the rear. The cover comprises a cover frame permanently connected to the cover and comprises lateral orifices that contain an extending- and lowering mechanism by which the cover can be extended and lowered on its rear edge in order to free the roof opening
The invention is based on the problem of creating an initially cited vehicle sliding roof device that is improved as regards the freeing of a roof opening.